The Troublesome Teacher
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: Shikamaru Love Story Umeko becomes a new Teacher at Konoha High and asks a certain teacher for help. Please note I dont own anything but storyline and my friend's OC. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything else. Requested for Ghost Girl because I was suppose to start this like months ago.
1. Umeko Takuma

Umeko Takuma

Age: 21

She is not very tall for her age. She is 5'7. She is usually compared to a high school student. She has a very curvy figure.

Umeko can be very determined and actually put in work if she puts her mind into it. Otherwise, she is nothing but a lazy slouch.

She tends to get very hyperactive when she eats sugar. (I know what you thinking she acts just like a little kid.)

Her nickname is "plumy" because she look like a chubby looking plum when she was little. But it was just baby weight.

Umeko became a teacher because she could not think of any other job that would take her. But, In High School she graduated with a 4.0 and she has her Mastery Degree and her PH.D.

(Really, she's just a lazy butthole. Umeko: Hey! What? You know you are.)

Her parents encourage that she can do many better things but she's Umeko and she does what she feels.


	2. Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru Nara

Age: 23

Looks: Dark brown hair usually wore in a ponytail. He has small dark brown eyes.

Personality and Story: Shikamaru is the laziest person you will ever meet.

No one seems to understand that for a lazy person his IQ is off the charts. He could really do the world some good with the knowledge.

You would only think he would use his brains for good and get a decent job with it. Wrong. Shikamaru is a average math teacher at Konoha High.

Like Umeko, Shikamaru is too lazy to anything with his life. He prefers to enjoy watching clouds and nice rainy afternoon taking a nap.

His mother encourages him to do other things like get married and have her some grandchildren but he refuses.

He likes the way his life is now and does not want to change now.


	3. Chapter 1

Thanks for commenting, reading, and favorites.

Chapter 1: My First Day

Umeko*POV

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I press the snooze button on my alarm clock. Since the alarm clock when off that must mean its 7:00 am. I pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to go work today and besides it's Monday. Everyone hates Mondays.

Why did I need this job again? Well, my parents kick me out the house 2 weeks ago. Yes, I am 21 years old, I was still living with my parents, and I could care less. I was not the type of adult who would go out clubbing or enjoy being able to drink legally. I was more of an insider. I have friends but I have not talk to them in weeks. All I wanted to did was eat and sleep is that so much to ask?

They gave me an apartment and I had to look for a job all by myself. My parents and I were a high middle class family. We were not rich or poor. We were in the middle and making it. My father was surgeon and my mother was real estate agent. We lived in a medium size house nothing too flashy.

We were just average and average was all I needed. Until my mom and dad got sick of me being a lazy bum and threw me, out. My mom even told me to find a boyfriend.

My dad even encourages her to say it.

I sighed. I look around my apartment.

My mom had very good taste in apartments. I live in four star apartment complexes. She wanted to live in five stars but I told her this was enough. I was on the top floor, which was nice because I could see the beautiful moon at night and made me

Feel so comfortable.

I slowly got up from my bed and headed to the shower. I did not bother making up my bed because I was only going to sleep right back to bed

Once I got home.

I dried off and put on my favorite gray dress suit and unfortunately gray heels. I hated wearing heels but my mom always seems to buy them for me every time we go out.

Therefore, I had no choice but to wear them or face my mom's wrath.

I put on all of my female products. I did not bother with my hair. I decided to dry of my hair and just left it natural since I had naturally curly hair anyway. I ate a leftover Krispy Kreme donut and brush my teeth.

I grabbed my keys and locked the door to my apartment, 30-D. I walked into the elevator and press the one on the panel. The elevator music was so annoying. I wanted someone to put me out of my misery.

I got off and out the lobby to my car. I drove a white Honda accord. It was my 16-birthday present from my whole entire family.

The place I was working is Konoha High School and I was teaching three of my favorite subjects which is 9th grade English I Honors, 10th grade

Geometry and 12th grade Advanced Literature.

I was acquainted with the school because I passed the interview last week and toke the tour on the same day.

I parked my car behind the school and walked in.

The high school was at least three stories and had beautiful Sakura blossoms in the front.

I walked into the main office all the way in the front near the front door.

"Hello, Ino! I wanted to get the keys and documents for my classroom."

"No problem, Umeko."

Ino Yamananka. She cut her blonde hair. It was now to her shoulders' and she was wearing purple dress suit and matching heels. She is soon to be Uchiha because she currently engaged to Sai Uchiha.

I went to school with her and a lot of the current teachers here. To be honest, Konoha High school was the school I graduated from.

She and Sai were 9th grade homecoming duke and duchess and started going out since.

Ino and I use to hate each other but we are adults now and we decided to be friends. She asked me why we did not like each other and I had no clue either. Therefore, we started over instead.

She smiled and handed me the documents. "I hope we can talk when you get a free period, Umeko. I really need to go over some wedding plans with you."

"Sure. I have third period, which is my lunch break. So, we should have plenty of time."

I headed out and walked upstairs to my classroom, 7-D. 5-D, and 6-D…7-D I found it! I unlocked the door with my keys. I entered the classroom. The classroom had three side windows. It was approximately 24 desks in the classroom. It was one huge wooden desk and file cabinet in the corner.

There was a teaching desk in front of the chalkboard. The only was a few posters up, which said, "Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world." – Nelson Mandela.

What a coincidence!

That use to be my favorite quote back in high school. Compare to the Nelson Mandela poster, all of the other posters talk about a bunch a crap that looks useful to students not me.

I did not need to bring my purse because I keep my money in my pocket. I had my keys in my pocket as well. I sat down in the corner at my desk to fill out some paperwork. Once I was done, I walk out of my classroom and begin walking back to the front office.

Until… I heard snoring coming from class 6-D? I shook my head thinking I was hearing things and the snoring got louder. My curiosity got the best of me and I walk over to 6-D and crack up the door.

The lights were off and I could hear the sound of snoring get stronger. Yep, someone is definitely sleeping in this classroom. I turn on the lights to see a strange guy sleeping on a pillow.

I walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Um, Excuse me?"

The guy started to groan and grunt. I'm guessing from those sounds he didn't want to be awake.

Oh well.


	4. Chapter 2

The Troublesome Teacher

Chapter 2: Define Lazy; Teacher's Meeting

Shikamaru*POV

A strange-looking blonde-haired woman was giving me a rather weird look.

"Excuse Me; can I help you with something?" I said a little annoyed.

She tapped her chin and titled her head and answered,

"Yes, you can. Why are you sleeping on the job?"

I narrowed my eyes in frustration. "Who gives you the authority to tell me what to do and when to do?

"Are you giving me attitude, pineapple head?"

I've only know this blonde-haired woman for two minutes and she's already giving me attitude.

However, when it comes to women I could never win especially with the relation, my mom and dad has.

My mom takes the word scary to whole new definition. I scratched my head slightly.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Ok. I had to wake up at 6:00 this morning all because some of the people needed to be driven to work. I just wanted to catch up on

Some last minute zzz!"

This the last time I'm sleeping in my own classroom. I heard the teachers' lounge had just bought a new sofa. I might just try it out.

Umeko*POV

Why am I talking this pineapple person again?

After he apologizes, I pause for a moment and enjoy the scenery of his classroom. The classroom was painted in nice baby blue color with clouds painted in the sky. This room had a nice gentle aroma to it. That made me what to calm down.

"I see your enjoying the scenery of my classroom." He smirked.

"Don't get too cocky! What subject do you teacher?" I smirked back.

"Advanced Placement Math and Trigonometry."

Man, he must be smart to be doing both states of subjects like that. I have to give him props for that one.

He stood up and walked out the classroom mumbling, "Troublesome woman."

I followed him. "Where are you going?"

He kept walking. "I'm guessing your new teacher and you forgot about the meeting today."

Somebody was telling me about a meeting but I was sleep. Hm?

This school has gotten a lot bigger since I been here.

The Auditorium was far in the east wing; we entered and found a seat. The principal passed out pamphlets telling us the staff of the whole school.

I was right about the school changing drastically.

The Staff is:

The head principal was Naruto Uzumaki.

In addition, the assistant principals were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-Minaishi.

Jugo was the School Resource Office (SRO).

Lee Green, Tenten Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka were Gym Instructors.

Karin Hebi and Hinata Inuzuka were guidance counselors.

Sasori Sand, Deidara Bomb, and Sai Uchiha were art teachers.

Killerbee Cloud was the music teacher.

Hidan Jashin was the Psychology teacher.

Gaara Sabaku- English 2 teacher

Suigetsu Hozuki- Chemistry Teacher

Ino Yamananka-Uchiha- Front Desk Clerk

Nagato Pein (Last Name) - Librarian

Kagome Uzumaki-Uchiha- Dance Teacher

Momo Santiago-Uzumaki- Spanish Teacher

Konan Pein- Bookkeeper

Shino Abarame- Bio-Science Teacher

Shikamaru Nara- Trigonometry, Advanced Placement Math Teacher

Umeko Takuma- English 1, Geometry, Advanced Literature

Choji Akmichi- Cooking Teacher

…

All of the rest of the teachers I forgot who or what their face looks like. After the meeting was over, I was hungry. I decided that refreshment table was also my lunch table. I scurried down the aisles of the Auditorium to the refreshment and started stuffing my faces with the dessert.

"Someone loves desserts." I turned around meeting eyes with…Kagome Uzumaki-Uchiha.

I swallowed and drunk some punch. I smiled. "It's really hard to believe that you of all people are working here, when you can go get a thousand dollar job in like a second."

Kagome Uzumaki-Uchiha. She was wearing black legging and white oxford shirt with black flip-flops. She was my best friend in high school and still is today. She is married to assistant principal, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Kagome were Ms. And Mr. Konoha their senior year. She already has four kids. The oldest boy Tenchi, her fraternal twins, Daisuke and Haru, her only girl Kaname and for somebody who has four kids she doesn't look like.

"Well, I'm 21. I'm just taking it easy for now. Sasuke won't let me drink even if I'm legal to drink. So, I need something to do and dancing sounds good enough for me."

"You know you're pretty chilled for someone who isn't supposed to be wearing leggings." It is funny how she a full-grown woman and her husband and her brother won't let her wear leggings. I think it has something do with making her ass look big or something.

"Shh! Sasuke and Naruto are really busy today and I don't want them to find. I didn't have any more skinny jeans so… yeah."

"Umm… Kagome you might-?" I pointed behind her.

"What don't you want to find Kagome?" That ice-cold voice is something that always gave me shivers down my back.

Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing red polo and black baggy jeans. He's Kagome's husband. Back in high school, they had thing for each other but didn't find out until later. They are strange couple.

Sasuke hoisted her over his shoulder. "I will call you later Umeko!"

I waved to the captive prisoner being hoisted away. Walking out of the Auditorium, I spot a certain pineapple head asleep in the chair. Geez! I walked over and slapped him on the back on the head.

"Damn!" He scratched the back of his head and glared at his intruder. "What the hell do you want now, troublesome woman?

"I want to know why the hell you sleep so much. Moreover, my name is not troublesome woman! "

This person redefines the word lazy and even takes it to new level.

"I've already told you! I sleep because I'm tired."

"Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow, lazy pineapple!" I saluted him and left to check out.

Shikamaru*POV

Seriously, out of all names, Lazy Pineapple!

This troublesome woman gives me some much trouble and I don't even know her name. Man, I thought my day had it bad. It just gets even worse.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Open House; Hidan's Family First

Shikamaru*POV

"ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" I yelled. If this shit keeps up, I am never doing carpooling again. For the next couple of weeks, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Choji are going to need a ride because they have to be at school on time. Some of these idiots are married, their other spouse does not want wake up in the morning, and I think we all know how women acted in the morning. There is only one word to describe them and that word is Scary. I can probably understand why, but seriously me out all of those people at work.

"You know there is only one thing that can make us all calm." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki, I swear if you say Ramen, I will send straight out the window." Sasuke growled.

"Ramen does sound good right now." Choji licked his lips.

"You think everything sounds well." Kiba sighed.

"Sasuke, if you are mean to me, I tell my sister and she'll make you sleep on the couch again." Naruto said triumphantly.

Choji and Kiba started laughing and Sasuke begin strangling the principal.

This is going to be a long ride.

Umeko*POV  
I parked my car in parking space 1-D, grabbed the last of the supplies in my trunk, and headed into the building. I yawned silently. Ino came over my house last night to go over her wedding plans and I barely got 5 hours of sleep. Moreover, my feet were killing me, I was wearing heels again today because it went well with my outfit and I feel like I am dying. I was wearing black dress with black heels and I am glad I bought my house slippers today because I do not like these damn feet crunchers.

I walk into the front office to see Ino. She was wearing white blouse with khaki slackers and black flats. I totally envy her right now. "Hey Ino, I am just checking in with you."

"Ok. Thanks Umeko and thanks for helping me with wedding plans. I am finally done and I can enjoy being engaged with my wonderful fiancé now if you know what I mean." She winked.

"No problem and don't go get pregnant on me, Ino." I giggled at her and walked out of the office.

Everybody I know is engage, married, or seeing someone. I did not love the single life, but sometimes you miss having someone to call or text. It would be nice if your lover could kiss you on the cheek or playfully smack into you, but whom am I kidding? I am asking for prince charming and every girl knows prince charming is someone that hardly ever exists.

I turned the corner. "WHAM!" Everything in my hand went everywhere. I landed on something or someone. In this case, it is someone was…that idiot from yesterday. "Now you can't keep your balance, troublesome woman." He said.

"How many times have I said it? My name is not troublesome woman. I growled angrily. He was the first one to get off the ground and he extends his hand. I grabbed it and got off the floor.

He grabbed all my stuff off the floor and carried my supplies. "You know I can take them myself, right?"

"Yeah, but I figure I can apologize to you by carrying to your office." Well, if he wants to do that I have no reason to stop him."

"If you insisted." We walked up the stairs back into my classroom. I came here after the meeting to make the class seem presentable. The school had Open House so the teachers could meet the students and vice versa. I put up some crappy slogans and reading strategies. I had tons of school supplies in the classroom. I had a homeroom, so I had a couple DVD. I had a stash of food in the closet because I know students are going to forgot there lunch money. The idiot put the rest of my supplies where the others were and I wiped my head because I was completely finished with classroom.

He was getting ready to leave, but I grabbed his hand. "Hey, thanks! Before I forget, what's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara. And yours?" We staring into each other eyes.

"Umeko Takuma." I let go of his hand.

"I guess I will see you around, Mr. Nara." I smirked.

"Right back at ya, Ms. Takuma." He smirked back and then left out of the room.

It was 9:00 am and that meant Open House started now. I had all of the kids' schedules and my homeroom roster. I had to make sure I met majority of the children. This way if I have behavioral issues in class I could clock them in the head without getting in serious trouble.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Well, I hope I like teaching because if I have to kick some ass. I would be happy to go to jail.

The first people to come into my class were Hidan and his family. Hidan was my Psychology teacher back in school. He was one hell of a teacher.

"Hi, my name is Arisa Jashin!" We shook hands.

"Umeko Takuma! It is nice to meet you!''

Arisa Jashin. She had light pink hair and dark magenta eyes. She was wearing a white turtleneck and pink skinny jeans with pink flats. No wonder Hidan married her. She is a cute.

She glared at Hidan and her son. Hidan sighed," You already know my name brat. I'm the one who taught you anyway." He smirked.

The same old cocky ass Hidan, he did not change over the years.

"Ok, idiot, it's your turn to talk." Hidan said to his son.

His son sighed, "My name is Reid Jashin. I am in the 9th grade. I have English 1 honors and in your homeroom."

Reid Jashin was a combination of Hidan and Arisa. He had Sliver hair and dark magenta. He was wearing a grey hat and he had three scars on his face. He had a tank top on with leather jacket and black baggy jeans with all-star converses.

I gave him his schedule. "Class starts at 8:00 tomorrow. I hope to see ya then."

He smirked. "You might Ms. Takuma."

I do not like the way he smirked at me. He and his family left the room. The next people came into the room.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Who do you think is the next guest?**

**Hint: It is someone she went to school with and on the program in the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Person who finds out gets a promo.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am on winter break. This means I am going to update as much as I want. Yes! I have special Christmas present for all of you. Thank you for the 129 followers on QuoteV! It is as if I gain one every day. Thank you so much! **

**The promo goes to… Ghost Girl!**

The Troublesome Teacher

Chapter 4: Kagome's identical twin nephews; Wedding plans, suck!

"**You have got to be kidding me."**

The person in front of me was no one other than my best friend, Kagome. This time it was different because in front of her was a teenage boy with black, long spiky hair. He had the same creamy skin as Sasuke. However, the most peculiar thing about was his piercing red eyes just one look in them. You would get lost in one glance. He was wearing black zipped up jacket with the matching black pants and same color converse.

This kid reminded me of a mini Sasuke. "Hey, Umeko!" She said scratching her head.

"Kagome, I didn't know you had another son." I winked at her. I am telling you it as if babies are flying out of her vagina.

She blushed at the comment. The teenager just grunted and turned to the wall. I pointed to him in concern.

She shrugged and waved it off.

"Ha-ha! No, he is just my nephew. He and his brother are going to be staying with me for away. His name is Madara Uchiha. Sasuke could not make it due to a meeting. Therefore, he asked me to do it for him. "

I heard running down the hallway. In the doorway, a teenager boy who looks like identical to Madara, the only difference was his hair cut shorter. His red eyes were little gentler than Madara's.

"I'm sorry Auntie Kagome! I had emergency in the bathroom." Kagome smiled at him.

"It's okay, Izuna!"

The boy named Izuna walked up to me and bowed. "Hello madam, my name is Izuna Uchiha and my brother's name is Madara Uchiha. Both of us are in your English Honors class and homeroom. I handed him his schedule. He is one respectable boy.

The boy named Madara got and his schedule. Then, he returns to his previous position.

Man, this kid must really like me! Do you smell the sarcasm in this sentence?

Kagome yawned. "Ok, I shall see you later, Umeko! It's time to go Madara and Izuna!"

The two identical twins walked out the room with Kagome.

I toke a piece of paper and fan myself. I have only met two families and I am already tired.

I heard more footsteps coming down the hallway.

Why does this have to happen to me?

~Three Hours Later~

"Ok, bye!" I waved the last family off. I had no more schedules to give so that is proven fact no more people to meet. It was 12:00 pm. It was official. Open house was over. I grabbed my purse and headed to the main office. I wanted to hurry up and get out of here because I wanted to eat the spaghetti in the refrigerator that I could not eat because of a certain blonde woman.

"Umeko!" Dammit! Please do not let it be Ino!

I turned around to see… Sakura. Man, I am happy to see her.

"Umeko, I was wondering if you help me with my wedding plans since you help, Ino-pig!"

Scratch that whole sentence. "Ok, -"

She grabbed me by my hand and dragged me to her custom-made black and pink mustang.

All I ever wanted was my … SPAGHETTI!

**Will Umeko ever get to eat her spaghetti?**

**Next time on The Troublesome Teacher!**


	7. Chapter 5

**(This chapter is just going to introduction the class)**

Chapter 6: Headache; Homeroom Students

Normal*POV

Summer is officially over. School has drawn down on the children. No more staying up all night, it's time for mom and dad to come up with outrageous bed times in one class, there was blonde and blue eyed teacher, who was about to chop someone's head off. Who was the teacher you ask? It was no other than Umeko Takuma, the new teacher. It is only her first day and may be a student's last day.

Umeko*POV

These kids have only been here for ten minutes and they have already pissed me off. I have had enough.

"SHUT UP!" The class grew silent.

"Ok, when I call your name say here."

**Takuma, Umeko Homeroom Roster**

Last Name

Name

Present or Not Present (P or NP)

Hoshi

Ai

P

Ookami

Omoi

P

Akari

Hana

NP

Takahanashi

Amaya

P

Tanaki

Chi

P

Itami

Chiyo

P

Aichi

Kumei

NP

Uzumaki

Katsu

P

Uchiha

Madara

P

Uchiha

Izuna

P

Jashin

Reid

P

Uzumaki

Toshiko

P

Hyuuga

Sayomi

P

Subaku

Daki

P

Haruno

Daisuke

P

Inoue

Haruto

P

Saito

Masaru

P

Kimura

Keisuke

P

Watanabe

Tatsumi

P

Hayata

Masahiro

P

**This class is going to be interesting: D**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Uzumaki vs. Uchiha

**In this chapter, you will learn about some of the history in Uzumaki and Uchiha. You will learn about high school's code of conduct. Warning: This chapter contains a lot conflict in one family.**

**Last Name **

**Name**

**Present or Not Present (P or NP)**

**Hoshi**

Ai

P

**Ookami**

Omoi

P

**Akari**

Hana

NP

**Takahanashi  
**

Amaya

P

**Tanaki**

Chi

P

**Itami **

Chiyo

P

**Aichi**

Kumei

NP

**Uzumaki**

Katsu

P

**Uchiha**

Madara

P

**Uchiha**

Izuna

P

**Jashin**

Reid

P

**Uzumaki**

Toshiko

P

**Hyuuga**

Sayomi

P

**Subaku **

Daki

P

**Haruno **

Daisuke

P

**Inoue**

Haruto

P

**Saito**

Masaru

P

**Kimura**

Keisuke

P

**Watanabe**

Tatsumi

P

**Hayata**

Masahiro

P

Umeko*POV

Who in their right mind would put the Uzumaki and Uchiha in the same homeroom? Do they want another bloodbath at this school?

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke, Uzumaki and Uchiha tend to have rival against each other. They would fight about everything. They would fight about food. They would fight about homework assignments. They would start food fights in the cafeteria.

School was a battlefield to them. I would know because the one day I decided to come to school for fun agenda. Those two idiots almost kill me.

It was last day of school before winter break. It was our junior year. Everyone was loud, obnoxious, and ready to go home. After a long discussion with Mr. Jashin about how you should not let your hormones take over your mind. I scurried to my locker to get my books for my next class. I heard last period that Sasuke and Naruto were in the principal office because of the consisting interruptions in art.

I saw Naruto running down the hallway with black t-shirt and a shirtless Sasuke. Let me tell you now, I see why Kagome married him.

"Come and get me, Teme"! Naruto said looking back at him grinning.

Sasuke continued to glare at him. "Give me my damn shirt, dobe"! Sasuke yelled back at him.

Naruto paid too much at towards Sasuke and he did not even see me. *CRASH* Naruto fell and accidently push me down the stairwell. Sasuke stopped but not in nick of time to save me.

I landed on my arm fracturing it for my entire winter break. Since that day, I completely hated stairs and wish they never existed.

"All right, kids, please sit down in your seats. Class is about to begin." I told my class, but she was definitely looking at the two fights between the Uzumakis and Uchihas.

Madara Uchiha, Kagome and Sasuke's nephew. He was nothing like his twin brother, Izuna Uchiha. His personality was black like Yang. Izuna's personality is white like Yin. He is the nicer twin.

Katsu Uzumaki, Naruto and Momo's niece. She acted so loud and obnoxious just like Naruto and Kagome. Toshiko Uzumaki was more of the quiet sister who only jumps in if needed too.

"Because you guys are freshman of Konoha High School, I have to read the entire student code of conduct. So, if I hear any talking or arguing." I glare at the idiots called Uzumakis and Uchihas.

"Ok."

_**POLICY STUDENT CODE OF CONDUCT 4502**_

_**Pupils **_

_**I. CLASSROOM CODE OF CONDUCT**_

_**For certain misbehavior a student may experience consequences under both the I. Classroom Code of Conduct and the II. Student Conduct and Discipline Plan.**_

_**Schools must be places where effective learning can occur. Schools must maintain standards of conduct and discipline because students and school personnel have a right to a safe and orderly learning environment. Therefore, students are prohibited from engaging in behaviors which are illegal, life or health threatening, or which impede the orderly operation of the classroom or school. Prompt and effective disciplinary action must be taken to correct these behaviors.**_

_**Fairness requires that all students be treated in a consistent, objective, and non-discriminatory manner. However, the student's grade, maturity, performance in school, and his/her contrition, as well as the gravity of the offense, prior infractions, deterrence, protection of the school community, effectiveness of prior disciplinary intervention strategies, etc., may be factors that are considered that could warrant the use of a certain option including the penalty for a particular offense. Depending upon the above referenced factors and other factors, the minimum penalties for certain offenses set forth in this plan may be exceeded.**_

_**THE RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES OF STUDENTS AND PARENTS**_

_**Students and parents have rights that schools must observe, but they must also understand that personal responsibilities accompany individual rights. Furthermore, the rights of students must be viewed in relationship to the safety and welfare of the majority of students in the schools. Above all, schools must maintain adequate discipline to conduct a quality educational program.**_

_**STUDENT AND PARENT RIGHTS**_

_** Right to an Education: Every citizen in the State of Wisconsin has a right to a free, public education, regardless of race, creed, color, sex, or national origin.**_

_** Right to Due Process of Law: A student has the right to due process whenever disciplinary actions that deny the right to an education are imposed. These disciplinary actions are suspension or expulsion. Due process in a suspension case includes an explanation to the student of the reason for the suspension and the opportunity for the student to respond. Written notice to the parent or guardian of the suspension and the reason therefor will follow. Procedural due process, in cases of expulsion, includes a notice of charges, a hearing, and an opportunity to challenge or otherwise explain conduct.**_

_** Right to Free Speech and Expression: All citizens are guaranteed self-expression by the First and Fourteenth Amendments of the United States Constitution.**_

_** Right to Privacy - Property of Students: Students shall have privacy of personal possessions unless appropriate school personnel have reasonable cause to believe a student possesses any object or material which is or could be disruptive or are prohibited by law or school policy. Guarantees of freedom from search and seizure of property are not unlimited, but must be balanced by the responsibility of the school to protect the safety and welfare of students. Lockers are the property of the school system on temporary loan and the principal may inspect student lockers per Board of Education policy 4132.**_

_** Right Not to be Discriminated Against: Students shall have the right not to be discriminated against on the basis of the students' sex, race, religion, origin, creed, pregnancy, marital or parental status, sexual orientation, gender identity, gender expression or physical, mental or learning disability. If a student or his/her parents feel that the student has been treated in a discriminatory manner, the student or his/her parents can contact the District's Affirmative Action Officer to file a complaint or take other action.**_

_**[NOTE: The City of Madison defines gender expression in Madison City Ordinance Sec. 3.23 (2)(t) as follows:**_

_**Gender Identity is the actual or perceived condition, status or acts of 1) identifying emotionally or psychologically with the sex other than one's biological or legal sex at birth, whether or not there has been a physical change of the organs of sex; 2) presenting and/or holding oneself out to the public as a member of the biological sex that was not one's biological or legal sex at birth;**_

_**This means that gender identity refers to an individual's fundamental sense of themselves as being male or female, masculine or feminine. Gender identity does not always correspond to biological sex.**_

_**The City of Madison's Ordinance Sec. 3.23 (2)(t) continues its definition of gender identity with an explanation of what is referred to as gender expression.**_

_**3) lawfully displaying physical characteristics and/or behavioral characteristics and/or expressions which are widely perceived as being more appropriate to the biological or legal sex that was not one's biological or legal sex at birth, as when a male is perceived as feminine or a female is perceived as masculine; and/or 4) being physically and/or behaviorally androgynous. **_

_**This means that gender expression refers to the things like clothing and behavior that manifest a person's fundamental sense of themselves as masculine or feminine, and male or female. This can include but not be limited to dress, posture, hairstyle, jewelry, and vocal inflection.]**_

_**It should be noted that, depending upon the nature of the offense, the police may be involved. An example of certain offenses for which the police may be involved include possession of a firearm, physical attacks, sexual assaults, bomb threats, arson, etc.**_

_**BOE Revised 3/1/04**_

_**STUDENT RESPONSIBILITIES**_

_**Students also have certain responsibilities, both as citizens and as members of the school community. These responsibilities are present whether the student is in the school building or traveling to or from school via transportation provided by the school system. In order to guarantee these rights, each person must assume responsibility for his or her own behavior and refrain from infringing upon the rights of others.**_

_** Participation: Students have the responsibility of actively engaging in the serious business of learning. For example, they must attend school regularly and be on time. They must remain in class until excused, pay attention to instructions, complete assignments to the best of their ability, and exert every effort to achieve mastery of the lessons.**_

_** to Laws and Rules: The laws of society and school rules have been created to guarantee every person's rights. Students must assume personal responsibility for obedience to these laws and rules.**_

_** Exercise of Free Speech and Expression: While students have rights according to the First Amendment to express themselves they should express opinions in a manner which is not offensive, illegal, obscene, or inconsistent with the educational goals of the school. The rights of others should be respected, and there can be no interference with the orderly educational process.**_

_** of Illegal or Dangerous Items: Students must not bring materials or objects to school or to school activities that are or could be disruptive or are prohibited by law or school policy. All non-essential educationally related items that are brought to school by students shall be stored in the students' lockers throughout the school day.**_

_**PARENT RESPONSIBILITIES**_

_** school officials in their efforts to develop and maintain well-disciplined schools**_

_** the child socially acceptable standards of behavior**_

_** the child to have respect for law, authority, and the rights and property of others**_

_** the child to be accountable for his/her own actions and help the child to grow and develop into a self-controlled, self-disciplined citizen**_

_** the responsibility for student conduct with the school**_

_** an active interest in the student's school work and activities**_

_** for quality education for the child**_

_** prompt and regular attendance at school**_

_**TEACHER RIGHTS**_

_**Removing a Student from Class: A teacher may remove a student from the classroom/class for conduct or behavior which (a) violates the Classroom Code of Conduct or Student Conduct and Discipline Plan; (b) violates the behavioral rules and expectations set forth in the Student Handbook of the respective school; (c) is disruptive, dangerous or unruly; (d) otherwise interferes with the ability of the teacher to teach effectively; or (e) is incompatible with effective teaching and learning in the class.**_

_**TEACHER RESPONSIBILITIES**_

_** an appropriate educational environment for the class as a whole:**_

_**Teachers have the responsibility to communicate behavior and academic expectations as clearly as possible**_

_** familiar with the IEP of any student in his/her classroom**_

_** in minor disruptions while maintaining classroom supervision by interventions such as:**_

◦_**talking to the student**_

◦_**communicating with parents/guardians**_

◦_**referral to an appropriate support services staff person for assessment or intervention**_

◦_**sending a formal report of needed improvement to parents/guardians**_

◦_**withholding privileges**_

◦_**peer separation**_

_** Procedures for Temporary Removal of a Student From the Classroom**_

◦_**Warn a student that continued misbehavior might lead to temporary removal from class, except where the behavior is extreme, then an immediate response is required**_

◦_**If determined that short-term removal is appropriate: **____**instruct the student to go to the principal or other designated staff for the period of removal with a call or a note of explanation, or**_

◾_**obtain coverage for the class and escort the student to the main office, or**_

◾_**seek assistance from other available staff and**_

◾_**within twenty-four hours of the removal, ensure that the parent has been notified and submit to the building principal or designee a short and concise written explanation of the basis for the removal**_

_** for Long-Term Removal of a Student From the Classroom**_

_**After the teacher has removed the child from the class for the short-term and when the teacher believes that long-term removal is necessary, notify the building administrator in writing of:**_

◦_**a record of teacher interventions and parent/guardian contacts**_

◦_**the basis for the removal recommendation**_

◦_**the alternatives, approaches and other steps considered or taken to avoid the need for removal**_

◦_**the impact, positive and negative on the removed student**_

◦_**the impact, positive and negative on the rest of the class**_

_**ADMINISTRATOR RESPONSIBILITIES**_

_** Procedures for Short-Term Removal of a Student from the Classroom**_

◦_**When the student arrives at the main office, give the student an opportunity to briefly explain the situation**_

◦_**Within 24 hours of the removal, ensure that a good faith effort has been made to inform the student's parents by phone or in person that the student was removed from class; ensure that written notice of the incident which occurred is provided to parents within 72 hours specifying: **____**the class from which the student was removed**_

◾_**the duration of the removal**_

◾_**the basis for the removal as stated by the teacher and any consequences that were imposed**_

◦_**Ensure that the student is supervised during the short-term removal**_

◦_**Refer, if appropriate, to a support services staff person for assessment or intervention**_

◦_**Speak to the student, prior to allowing him/her to resume his/her normal schedule, to determine whether the student is or appears to be ready and able to return to class**_

_** Procedures for Long-Term Removal of a Student from the Classroom**_

◦_**Consult with the teacher making the recommendation**_

◦_**Inform the student's parents of the request and make a decision within the requisite laws (such as IDEA) and MMSD policies to: **____**return the student to the class, or**_

◾_**place the student in another instructional setting, or**_

◾_**place the student in another class in the school, or**_

◾_**recommend to the appropriate Assistant Superintendent placement of the student in an MMSD alternative education program (final placement will be determined by the Assistant Superintendent for Alternative Programs)**_

◦_**Meet with the parents within three business days of the long-term removal request and inform the parents and/or student: **____**the basis for the removal**_

◾_**the alternatives considered**_

◾_**the basis for any decision**_

◦_**Inform referring teacher of outcome**_

_** staff, students and parents of the Code of Conduct including both the I. Classroom Code of Conduct and II. The Student Conduct and Discipline Plan**_

◦_**Annually meet with staff to arrive at a consensus regarding the implementation and application of this plan**_

◦_**Annually publish this plan in the student Handbook and on the MMSD web site**_

◦_**Provide a written brochure**_

_**DEFINITIONS**_

_**Class / Classroom**_

_**A class is any class, immediate area around a classroom door, meeting, or activity, which students attend, or any educational/school environment in which they participate under the control or direction of a school district employee/teacher.**_

_**Teacher**_

_**A person holding a license or permit issued by the state superintendent whose employment by a school district requires that he or she hold that license or permit.**_

_**Long-Term Removal**_

_**Removal from class for greater than one day. (Student may also be suspended from the school environment)**_

_**Removal**_

_**The act by the teacher of separating the student from the instructional provider to another supervised environment within the school setting for violation of the Code of Conduct.**_

_**Short-Term Removal**_

_**Removal from class for one day or less to another supervised area within the school setting.**_

_**II. STUDENT CONDUCT AND DISCIPLINE PLAN**_

_**THE RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES OF STUDENTS AND PARENTS**_

_**Students and parents have rights that schools must observe, but they must also understand that personal responsibilities accompany individual rights. Furthermore, the rights of students must be viewed in relationship to the safety and welfare of the majority of students in the schools. Above all, schools must maintain adequate discipline to conduct a quality educational program.**_

_**STUDENT AND PARENT RIGHTS**_

_** Right to an Education: Every citizen in the State of Wisconsin has a right to a free, public education, regardless of race, creed, color, sex, or national origin.**_

_** Right to Due Process of Law: A student has the right to due process whenever disciplinary actions that deny the right to an education are imposed. These disciplinary actions are suspension or expulsion. Due process in a suspension case includes notice to the student of the reason for the suspension and the opportunity for the student to respond. Written notice to the parent or guardian of the suspension and the reason therefor will follow. Procedural due process, in cases of expulsion, includes a notice of charges, a hearing, and an opportunity to challenge or otherwise explain conduct.**_

_** Right to Free Speech and Expression: All citizens are guaranteed self-expression by the First and Fourteenth Amendments of the United States Constitution.**_

_** Right to Privacy - Property of Students: Students shall have privacy of personal possessions unless appropriate school personnel have reasonable cause to believe a student possesses any object or material which is or could be disruptive or are prohibited by law or school policy. Guarantees of freedom from search and seizure of property are not unlimited, but must be balanced by the responsibility of the school to protect the safety and welfare of students. Lockers are the property of the school system on temporary loan and the principal may inspect student lockers per Board of Education policy 4132.**_

_** Right Not to be Discriminated Against: Students shall have the right not to be discriminated against on the basis of the students' sex, race, religion, origin, creed, pregnancy, marital or parental status, sexual orientation, gender identity, gender expression or physical, mental, or learning disability. If a student or his/her parents feel that the student has been treated in a discriminatory manner, the student or his/her parents can contact the District's Affirmative Action Officer to file a complaint or take other action.**_

_**It should be noted that, depending upon the nature of the offense, the police may be involved. An example of certain offenses for which the police may be involved include possession of a firearm, physical attacks, sexual assaults, bomb threats, arson, etc.**_

_**STUDENT RESPONSIBILITIES**_

_**Students also have certain responsibilities, both as citizens and as members of the school community. These responsibilities are present, for example, when the student is on school property, at a school-sponsored activity, under supervision by a school authority, or traveling to or from school via transportation provided by the school system. In order to guarantee these rights, each person must assume responsibility for his or her own behavior and refrain from infringing upon the rights of others.**_

_** Participation: Students have the responsibility of actively engaging in the serious business of learning. For example, they must attend school regularly and be on time. They must remain in class until excused, pay attention to instructions, complete assignments to the best of their ability, and exert every effort to achieve mastery of the lessons.**_

_** to Laws and Rules: The laws of society and school rules have been created to guarantee every person's rights. Students must assume personal responsibility for obedience to these laws and rules.**_

_** Exercise of Free Speech and Expression: While students have rights according to the First Amendment to express themselves they should express opinions in a manner which is not offensive, illegal, obscene, or inconsistent with the rules or the educational goals of the school. The rights of others should be respected, and there can be no disruption to the educational process.**_

_** of Illegal or Dangerous Items: Students must not bring materials or objects to school or to school-sponsored or school-supervised activities that are or could be disruptive or that are prohibited by law or school policy.**_

_**PARENT RESPONSIBILITIES**_

_** school officials in their efforts to develop and maintain well-disciplined schools.**_

_** the child socially acceptable standards of behavior.**_

_** the child to have respect for law, authority, and the rights and property of others.**_

_** the child to be accountable for his/her own actions and help the child to grow and develop into a self-controlled, self-disciplined citizen.**_

_** the responsibility for student conduct with the school.**_

_** an active interest in the student's school work and activities.**_

_** for quality education for the child.**_

_** prompt and regular attendance at school.**_

_**BOE Revised: 5/19/08**_

_**STUDENT CONDUCT AND DISCIPLINE PLAN**_

_**Schools must be places where effective learning can occur. Schools must maintain standards of conduct and discipline because students and school personnel have a right to a safe and orderly learning environment. Therefore, students are prohibited from engaging in behaviors which are illegal, life or health threatening, or which impede the orderly operation of the classroom or school. Prompt and effective disciplinary action must be taken to correct these behaviors.**_

_**Fairness requires that all students be treated in a consistent, objective, and non-discriminatory manner. However, the student's grade, maturity, performance in school, and his/her contrition, as well as the gravity of the offense, prior infractions, deterrence, protection of the school community, effectiveness of prior disciplinary intervention strategies, etc., may be factors that are considered that could warrant the use of a certain option including the penalty for a particular offense. Depending upon the above referenced factors and other factors, the minimum penalties for certain offenses set forth in this plan may be exceeded.**_

_**Behavioral interventions which may be used by local schools to correct misbehavior include, but are not limited to: verbal reprimand, special assignments (constructive), notifying parent by phone or letter of student's misbehavior, student mediation, behavioral contracts, "fix-it" plans and other restorative measures, detention, conference with student and/or parents, loss of class or school privileges, restitution and merits/demerits.**_

_**The following are examples of disciplinary options which may be used when other interventions have been unsuccessful:**_

_** Out - Including Detention: (Temporary removal of the student from the classroom to another supervised setting within the school.)**_

_** -School Suspension: (Reassignment of the student from the classroom to in-house suspension.)**_

_** Adjustment: ( a) Reduction/revision of schedule; b) Assignment of a student to another school or program; c) Homebound instruction; etc.)**_

_** -of-School Suspension: (Removal of a student from school for a period of up to five days, except that if an expulsion hearing has been scheduled, the suspension may be extended up to an additional 10 days. While the student is suspended from school, homework assignments may be completed for credit.)**_

_** : (Removal of a student from school for a period of one day up to a permanent expulsion. Generally, an expulsion results in loss of educational services for the period of expulsion.)**_

_**The Student Conduct and Discipline Plan defines four levels of behaviors with potential consequences to the student:**_

_** One Misconduct. (Disciplinary options 1, 2, 3 and potentially 4 listed above).**_

_** Two Misconduct. (Disciplinary options 1, 2, 3 and potentially 4 listed above).**_

_** Three Misconduct. (Primarily disciplinary option 4, and potentially option 5 listed above, with variations among elementary, middle and high school levels and with other options and interventions secondary).**_

_** Four Misconduct. (Primarily disciplinary options 4 and 5, listed above, with variations among elementary, middle and high school levels and with other options and interventions secondary).**_

_**ALTERNATIVES TO SUSPENSION: Particularly for violations of rules set forth in Level One or Level Two, alternatives to suspension, including various classroom-level and in-school interventions, may be used when appropriate**_

_**STATUTORY JURISDICTION FOR SUSPENSION:**_

_**A pupil may be suspended from school for any of the following reasons: (1) Noncompliance with established school rules, including School Board rules; (2) Knowingly conveying any threat or false information concerning an attempt or alleged attempt being made or to be made to destroy any school property by means of explosives; (3) Conduct by the pupil while at school or while under the supervision of a school authority that endangers the property, health or safety of others—including the making of a threat to the health or safety of a person or the making a threat to damage property; or (4) Conduct while not at school or while not under the supervision of a school authority that endangers the property, health or safety of others at school or under the supervision of a school authority or endangers the property, health or safety of any employee or school board member of the school district in which the pupil is enrolled—including the making of a threat to the health or safety of a person or the making a threat to damage property.**_

_**STATUTORY JURISDICTION FOR EXPULSION:**_

_** SCHOOL BOARD may expel a pupil from school whenever it finds the pupil guilty of repeated refusal or neglect to obey the rules, or finds that a pupil knowingly conveyed or caused to be conveyed any threat or false information concerning an attempt or alleged attempt being made or to be made to destroy any school property by means of explosives, or finds that the pupil engaged in conduct while at school or while under the supervision of a school authority which endangered the property, health or safety of others, or finds that a pupil while not at school or while not under the supervision of a school authority engaged in conduct which endangered the property, health or safety of others at school, or under the supervision of a school authority or endangered the property, health or safety of any employee or school board member of the school district in which the pupil is enrolled, and is satisfied that the interest of the school demands the pupil's expulsion.**_

_** addition to the grounds set forth in paragraph 1 above, and for any other reason provided by law, the school board may expel from school a pupil who is at least 16 years old if the school board finds that the pupil repeatedly engaged in conduct while at school or while under the supervision of a school authority that disrupted the ability of school authorities to maintain order or an educational atmosphere at school or at an activity supervised by a school authority and that such conduct does not constitute grounds for expulsion under paragraph 1, and is satisfied that the interest of the school demands the pupil's expulsion.**_

_**APPLICATION OF THE PLAN: This Plan applies to all schools, alternative educational programs and alternative school sites in the District and shall be published and made available to parents and students. Consequences for conduct may be imposed in connection with behaviors that occur within the scope of the District's disciplinary jurisdiction, including but not limited to behavior that occurs in connection with any school-sponsored activity or while using school-provided transportation. Individual schools may develop and publish rules governing conduct that is not otherwise covered by the Student Conduct and Discipline Plan, and such additional school-based rules shall be considered "Level One" conduct rules.**_

_**Nothing in the Student Conduct and Discipline Plan shall be construed to require a disciplinary removal pending expulsion, an expulsion recommendation and/or an expulsion hearing when a specific incident involves a student with a disability and where it is determined through a formal administrative process that the interests of the school do not demand expulsion; or (2) through a formal IDEA manifestation determination that (1) the conduct in question was caused by, or had a direct and substantial relationship to, the student's disability; or (2) the conduct was a direct result of the school's failure to implement the IEP. In such circumstances, consistent with the IDEA and state law, there shall be appropriate and timely follow-up to review the student's IEP and/or Behavior Intervention Plan in response to the incident. The actual days of suspension for a student with a disability, in all cases, shall be consistent with the IDEA requirements regarding "removals" and changes in educational placement.**_

_**When a student is referred for possible expulsion at the school level, the Superintendent or an instructional Assistant Superintendent may, upon review of the totality of the circumstances involved in the referral and consideration of the interests of the school, withdraw, modify or implement the recommendation for possible expulsion. The superintendents' authority to withdraw a recommendation for expulsion (including any associated period of suspension) includes withdrawals for procedural concerns, due to concerns about adequate proof of grounds for expulsion, or due to the conclusion that the interests of the school do not demand expulsion. In cases where an expulsion recommendation proceeds to a hearing, the Superintendent or designee shall also consider the totality of the circumstances involved in the conduct when making a specific recommendation as to the length of the proposed expulsion and the proposed timing and conditions of any opportunity for early readmission that may be recommended.**_

_**EXPULSION ABEYANCE (PHOENIX PROGRAM):**_

_**The Phoenix Program serves as an alternative to the expulsion process. Students who are eligible to participate in the Phoenix Program and who opt to participate in the Program will have their expulsion case placed on a conditional hold (held in abeyance) pending their successful completion of the Phoenix Program. Upon successful completion of the Phoenix Program, a student shall be permitted to return to his/her school of regular attendance or, in the case of special education students, to the educational placement identified in his/her IEP. In the event that a student does not fulfill the terms of the Phoenix Program, the student may be revoked from the Program or the student's term of participation may be extended. If a student is revoked from the Phoenix Program, meaning his or her participation in the Program is terminated, the expulsion process that was on a conditional hold will proceed and the student may be expelled following a hearing. In order to participate in the Phoenix Program, the offending student and his/her parent or guardian must agree to the terms and conditions associated with such participation and must submit the Phoenix Program Participation Agreement. The Phoenix Program will not be offered to a student who engaged in an activity involving the following violations:**_

_** sexual assault (Violation 407)**_

_** or use of a firearm (Violation 401(d))**_

_** of any weapon combined with any threat to use, attempt to use or actual use to cause harm (see Violation 401(c))**_

_** of a bomb or other explosive device combined with the actual or attempted detonation of the bomb/device (see Violation 405)**_

_** use of force against a staff member, or non-staff member adult who is legitimately exercising authority when the aggravating factor of significant bodily injury and/or substantially endangers the health and safety of others is present (Violation 403)**_

_** -consensual sexual contact/sexual assault, when an aggravating factor is present (Violation 303)**_

_** of a weapon, except a firearm, BB gun or pellet gun, where there was no intent to cause harm to another, threat to cause harm to another, attempt to cause harm to another or transfer of said weapon, second offense (see Violation 401(a)(ii))**_

_** of a weapon by a student who knowingly transfers or intentionally provides access to the weapon to another person (other than giving the weapon to an adult for safety) (Violation 401(e))**_

_**EXPUNGEMENT OF EXPULSION FROM STUDENT'S INDIVIDUAL SCHOOL RECORD:**_

_**A student's record of expulsion may be expunged in accordance with the procedure set forth below and in BOARD Policy 4047 (Expungement).**_

_**1.A student may petition the SUPERINTENDENT or designee to expunge his/her record of expulsion no earlier than the last 60 school days of the student's junior year in a Madison Metropolitan School District (MMSD) school if (1) he/she has not violated MMSD Suspension Codes sections 401 b or 401c if the student harmed another with the weapon or knife, or sections 401d, 403, 405, or 407 ; (2) he/she has not been suspended or recommended for expulsion since the student's return from expulsion; (3) he/she since returning from being expelled has earned a cumulative grade point average of at least 2.0 as documented by the MMSD, or is in good standing in an MMSD alternative program, as determined by the SUPERINTENDENT or designee; and (4) he/she has not had more than an average of 10 unexcused absences each year after returning from being expelled.**_

_** petition shall include: (A) information as to why the non-removal of the expulsion record would be detrimental or an undue hardship to his/her future opportunities such as enrollment in a post secondary school, entrance into the military service, employment in a particular job or jobs, etc.; (B) a letter supporting expungement from at least one administrator from the school in which the incident that lead to the expulsion occurred, a letter from two professional staff members from the MMSD, and at least one letter from two other individuals. Such letters should include why the person feels that the student's expulsion record should be expunged.**_

_** the SUPERINTENDENT or designee grants the student's request for expungement, such expungement shall be effective on the date on which the SUPERINTENDENT approves the expungement.**_

_** is defined as the removal from the student's individual school record the documentation of the expulsion. Expungement does not apply to District records, records sent to another school or school district, or if a student is referred for an expulsion a second time.**_

_** a student be suspended or expelled subsequent to the expungement of his/her expulsion record, the expulsion record shall be reinstated.**_

_** means that any information about the expulsion in the student's individual school records is expunged and that the school's administrative staff and guidance department staff will not disclose any information concerning the expulsion.**_

_** Counsel shall include in his/her correspondence to the student and his/her parent(s), at the time of his/her recommendation for expulsion and during the last 60 days of his/her junior year, (1) a copy of the Expungement Policy and (2) a Notice that the student's expulsion record may be expunged in accordance with such Policy.**_

_** SUPERINTENDENT or his/her designee shall send to the student and his/her parent(s) a letter stating that in accordance with the BOARD's Expungement Policy, the student's expulsion record has been expunged.**_

_** an order of expulsion of a student is reversed by the State Superintendent of Public Instruction or a court, and such reversal is not appealed by the BOARD, the student's record shall be expunged in accordance with paragraphs 4, 6 and 8 above.**_

_**SURRENDER FOR SAFETY:**_

_**A pupil who possesses a knife or other cutting instrument, weapon or object that may be used as a weapon, or other inappropriate item/material, and surrenders it to a school staff member, before being discovered in possession of said object may or may not be subject to discipline. An investigation will occur into the circumstances involving the possession and surrender of the knife or other cutting instrument, weapon or object that may be used as a weapon, or other inappropriate item/material, and a decision will be made whether to discipline the pupil, or not, after a consultation between the Principal and the appropriate Assistant Superintendent.**_

_**DEFINITIONS:**_

_**As used in the Student Conduct and Discipline Plan, the following terms or phrases shall be defined as follows:**_

_** all Rules specified within "Level Four" that involve the "intentional use of force" against a staff member or other non-staff adult (i.e., Rules 403, 431, and 432):**_

_** Rules cover the "intentional" and "unintentional" use of force" against a staff member and a non-staff member adult who in situations involving SC & DP sections 328, 403, 431, and 432. The "intentional" use of force occurs when the student's intended target of the force is a staff member or non-staff member adult that was the actual recipient of the force utilized. The "unintentional" use of force occurs when the student's intended target of the use of force was someone other than the staff member or non-staff member adult, for example another student, but the use of force ended up making physical contact with the staff member or non-staff member adult.**_

_** Rules shall not be applied by an Asst. Superintendent, Superintendent, or the Superintendent's designee who determines after an investigation that a student's use of force was inappropriately provoked by actions of the staff member or non-staff member adult that were unreasonable under the circumstances and that would be reasonably likely to incite a response that includes the type of intentional use of force that is at issue.**_

_** phrases "intent" and/or "intends" for purposes of applying Rule 401.a.i, Rule 401.c and Rule 412 shall have a meaning similar to state penal law and shall mean that a student either has a purpose to do the thing or cause the result specified, or is aware that his or her conduct is practically certain to cause that result.**_

_** phrase "party to the prohibited behavior(s)" means a student who willfully (i.e., not under compelling duress or coercion) participates in or otherwise actively plans or facilitates any of the behaviors prohibited by the Student Conduct and Discipline Plan. A student who is a "party to prohibited behavior(s)" may be charged with any of the prohibited behaviors that occur in connection with the student's participation, planning or facilitation. For example, if a student acts as a "lookout" for two other students who violate Rule 401.c and who are recommended for expulsion, the "lookout" may also be charged with a violation of Rule 401.c and recommended for expulsion as a party to the prohibited behaviors, even if the "lookout" did not specifically know that others involved in the conduct were going to threaten a separate student with a weapon.**_

_** phrase "possession of a weapon" for purposes of applying Rule 401.a and Rule 411, shall not be construed to include the possession of a knife, cutting instrument, or other similar object that has been authorized by and/or provided to students by the school for a legitimate educational purpose (e.g., cutting instruments used for science labs or art projects) provided that the student uses the object solely for its limited and authorized purpose(s).**_

_** term "property damage" shall mean the destruction, defacement or damaging of school property or equipment; staff property or equipment; student property or equipment; or the property or equipment of others who are on the premises of the school or who have left their property or equipment on school premises. The term "property damage" shall not be applied to accidental property damage so long as the property damage was not a reasonably foreseeable consequence of a student's reckless conduct or intentional misconduct. For purposes of the Rules prohibiting property damage, the value of property that is damaged may be measured at its repair or replacement costs.**_

_** phrase "protected status" means sex, race, national origin, ancestry, creed/religion, pregnancy, marital or parental status, sexual orientation, gender identity, gender expression, or physical, mental, emotional or learning disability and also includes any other protected status expressly defined in any state, federal or local law, regulation or ordinance as may be applicable under the specific circumstances. A "protected status" may apply to other students, staff, school visitors or other persons.**_

_** a student is recommended for expulsion, in addition to imposing a suspension, solely for a violation of Rule 401.a.i, the decision to recommend expulsion shall be based on an assessment of at least the following factors:**_

_**a.a. the nature and type of the weapon;**_

_**b.b. the circumstances under which the weapon was discovered;**_

_**c.c. the extent to which there is evidence that the possession was (or was not) inadvertent;**_

_**d.d. the extent to which there is evidence that the student held a sincere and good-faith belief that the object was possessed for some legitimate purpose, even where that belief is incorrect; and**_

_**e.e. the degree of the threat to the health and safety of persons within the MMSD's jurisdiction under all of the facts and circumstances.**_

_**In the event that a Principal recommends expulsion solely for a violation of Rule 401.a.i, the Principal's report shall include an assessment of each of the factors above, and the Assistant Superintendent for Middle Schools and High Schools (or, in his/her absence, another central-office administrator designated by the Superintendent), shall review the report and approve the recommendation.**_

_** term "school" when used as a noun to denote a place or property, shall be inclusive of all MMSD properties and other places or properties legitimately within the MMSD's disciplinary jurisdiction.**_

_** term "staff," whenever used in the Student Conduct and Discipline Plan, shall be interpreted to encompass, among others, all MMSD employees and the members of the School Board.**_

_** term "weapon," means a device, instrument, material, or substance, animate or inanimate that is used for, or is readily capable of, causing death or serious bodily injury. (e.g. pistols, rifles, shotguns, regardless of whether exploding powder or air is used to propel its ammunition; bow and arrows; BB guns; paint-ball guns; pellet guns; brass knuckles; knife ("knife" refers to knives of all types, without regard to blade length); and cutting instrument ("cutting instrument" refers to all objects that have as their primary intended purpose being an object utilized to cut something (e.g. box cutter, carpet cutter, razor blades, straight razor, is an illustrative but not exhaustive list))).**_

The bell rang.

Well, I got that class over with but how will I handle my next?

**Romance next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 7

**I can finally say my first year of high school is officially over! We have a half day of school on Monday. Then, it is summer, summer, and summertime! **

* * *

The Troublesome Teacher

Chapter 7:

Umeko*POV

The bell rang signaling all the students to leave and go to their next class. All except, the Uchiha twins and the Uzumaki siblings, and Reid Jashin, oh yeah; I have them in English 1 Honors. Man, I need a break already.

After English 1 Honors, Geometry, and Advanced Placement Literature, it was 4th period and that meant I could go home.

The first day of school was an introductory day to the students and teachers, so there was not much work we needed to document on the computers that require us to stay after or work in our planning period.

Lucky me, I did not have a fourth period. Therefore, I had a choice to stay after or I could go home. My choice was to go home. I pick up the unwanted trash off my floor of my classroom floor.

I heard a knock on my door. I threw the balled up paper balls in the trash and opened the door.

"Hello."

I met eyes with Mr. Nara.

He scratched his head lazily.

"Since you were a new teacher and you don't have 4th period. I was just making sure you go check out with the front office before you leave. You know that's how a lot of new teacher get fired around here anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Thanks for your concern, but I do not need your help. I may be a first year teacher, but I know where I'm supposed to go and do."

He rolled his eyes. "You, women, tend to get so defense. All I wanted to do was to apologize for acting like a jerk yesterday. Moreover, that is why because you are first year teacher I do not want to give you a wrong impression of me. I wanted to come over and start over. "

I did not know whether to yell for his sexist comment or to be calm and accept his apologize.

"Mr. Nara, you are very weird teacher you know that."

He smirked.

"You're not the first person to tell me that and please call me Shikamaru. We aren't teaching right now."

He extended his hand.

I smiled and accepted his hand. "You can call me, Umeko, Shikamaru."

His warm hand was bigger than my mine and it felt so weird when he encloses his hand over mine.

When he let go, I felt the cold air hit my hand again. Sadly, but truthfully, I miss his hand already.

"Well, I shall be going see you tomorrow, Umeko." He smiled.

Something told me not to let him go emptied handed. "Wait!"

I quickly grabbed a sheet of paper off my desk and wrote down my phone number.

I grabbed his hand once again and slipped the sheet of paper in it.

"Thank you so much for dropping by and apologizing. As token of my gratitude, maybe some time you could call me and we could go to dinner or something."

"I would like that." He left.

I have to say Shikamaru Nara is the first man to make me give a man my number.

He is a strange fellow. In a weird sort of way, I like it.

Kagome*POV

"But, Sis, why can't I go with you and Momo to get some ramen?" Naruto whined.

"Because Momo and I are not the principal of Konoha high school and don't have paperwork to do."

Momo and I were currently in his office telling him about our first day and how Sasuke and he were getting home.

Momo stood behind him rubbing his shoulders. "Aw…Naru, it will be ok. I will bring you some ramen when I get home ok."

"Ok."

I sweat dropped. Sometimes I forget who is the oldest around here. Speaking of someone, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door revealed Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Thanks again, Shikamaru for taking these idiots home. I know they aren't the best people to be around, especially in the car." I said.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just looked at me.

Momo came from behind the desk and shook her head. "See what I mean."

"We'll I will be waiting outside when you're ready." He said leaving the room.

Sasuke grabbed me by my hips and gave me brief kiss. After our kiss, I gave him a hug. "Make sure you pick the kids up from daycare and Kaname is at your mom's house."

"Don't worry about it. I got that all taken care of you go have fun." He said smiling. I gave him a peck on the cheek. I love this man.

"All right, Naruto, let's go." Naruto was still pouting because he could not go out to dinner with us, but he will get over it.

Momo had her hands on her hips. "Naruto, you make sure you stay away from the stove."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "What if the kids get hungry?"

"Order Pizza."

"Ok."

We left the room. Naruto locked his office and me and Momo headed out of the school building.

We were taking my black suburban. We took one car to work to save gas. Shikamaru offer to carpool sometimes. Even though he said, it was free. I gave like 40 dollars because I knew that gas was not cheap.

Before I started the car, I called a certain blonde-haired woman to see if she wanted to go dinner.

Sometimes she worried me because she stays in the house all the time.

Momo was texting on her phone. "Momo are you texting Naruto?

She put the phone down. Guilty as charge.

"Seriously, what can he do in 1 hour and half?"

"You know what." She dials his number.

I took this time to dial Umeko's number. It rang for a couple of seconds. "Hello."

"Get your clothes on because you are going out to dinner with me and Momo." I hung up.

Umeko knew I was determining to get her out of her apartment, so she could not deny because I am her best friend.

Best friends stick to each other like glue.


End file.
